


Seeing Red

by anyothergirl415



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-27
Updated: 2009-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my slashfic40 challenge. Prompt: Red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Red

Will can only see red as they walk up the steps to the crazy woman’s home. Elizabeth is a blur of angry betrayal and he is very instantly overcome with the desire to injure.

Badly.

And how far would they go to get Jack back? He would go to the end of the world without a second thought. Honestly he would be willing to travel to the fires of Hades and leave Elizabeth as an exchange if he could just have the man back.

Anger and hatred burn like fire on his fingertips as he remembers the kiss the two shared. Whatever had followed that betrayal had led to the immediate death of his beloved Captain Jack Sparrow and naturally she was to blame.

It only faintly puzzled him why the despair that followed still rang with that red. And in the days weeks months to come he would learn to associate the color with everything forbidden.

At some point William Turner began doubting his own sanity.


End file.
